Christmas Wishes
by Kirinenko
Summary: Navidad llegará pronto y Yuki estaba tan emocionado por ello. Pero también hay un problema en su relación con Luka ya que estaba inseguro de cómo decirle al hombre sobre sus sentimientos después de meses estando juntos. ¿Al fin se las arregló para corresponder los sentimientos de Luka? ¿O todavía es incapaz de olvidar a Kanata? - Secuela de From the Beginning. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: March Rosenqueen

ID: 2224915

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _El mejor de todos los regalos en cualquier árbol de Navidad es la presencia de una familia feliz, todos juntos los unos con los otros…_

 _Burton Hills_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki estaba feliz. Era una semana antes de Navidad, la fiesta que siempre le encantaba. Todos los años cuando estaba en el Orfanato Asahi, estaría decorando el orfanato con los otros niños en cuanto llegaba la Navidad. Y a pesar de que no podía celebrarlo con los niños este año, Yuki estaba decidido a hacer estas Navidades tan agradables como las que celebraba cada año.

Tarareaba una de las canciones de Navidad que le gustaban tanto, cuando la mujer de pelo negro le saludó "Buenos días, Yuki-kun"

"Ah… buenos días, Aya-san" saludó Yuki con cortesía.

Kureha Aya sonrió en respuesta, sus ojos mirando curiosamente al joven frente a ella. Era tan raro el ver al joven verse tan feliz. Porque incluso si Yuki era una persona alegre, era inusual en él el mostrarlo tan abiertamente como esto. Es por eso que ver al joven tan feliz hoy la aturdía.

"Te ves muy feliz hoy, Yuki-kun. ¿Algo divertido sucedió?" inquirió Aya.

"Ah, es solo que la Navidad llegará pronto y creo que era suficiente para que estuviese feliz. Después de todo, la Navidad es una de las fiestas que más me gustan" Yuki sonrió ampliamente, su alegría podía verse claramente en la expresión de su rostro.

"Ya… Ya veo" dijo la mujer mayor con melancolía.

"¿Eh? ¿Estás bien, Aya-san?" el joven miró a la mujer de pelo negro con preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Di, Yuki-kun… ¿Celebras la Navidad todos los años?" dijo rápidamente el ama de llaves de la Mansión Crepúsculo, intentando tranquilizar al joven, que parecía preocupado por ella.

"Si, lo hago. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de malo?" Yuki ladeó la cabeza con confusión ante la pregunta de la otra.

"¡No! ¡No es nada! Es solo que… verás… nunca hemos celebrado la Navidad aquí. Todos los años cuando llega la Navidad, todos estaban tan ocupados con sus propias actividades que ni siquiera se molestaron en celebrar la Navidad" Aya negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras explicaba la verdad tras su pregunta.

"Pero, ¿Tachibana-san no intentó hacer algo al respecto? Quiero decir, seguramente haya intentado hacer que todos celebren la Navidad al menos una vez…" dijo Yuki, una mirada perpleja cruzándose en su rostro.

"Bueno, sí… pero no importa cuántas veces intentase Tachibana-san que los otros celebrasen la Navidad, simplemente le ignorarían y se encerrarían en sus habitaciones"

"Eso suena mal… Quiero decir, la Navidad es el momento perfecto para conocer mejor a todos y pasar el tiempo con la gente que amas, reunidos. Escuchar que los otros nunca la celebraron… de algún modo es triste" dijo lentamente el joven de ojos color avellana, con una mirada melancólica adornando su rostro.

Aya no dijo nada a la declaración del otro ya que sabía que lo que el adolescente había dicho era cierto. Era realmente triste ver que ninguno de los residentes de la Mansión Crepúsculo celebraba siquiera la Navidad en reunión pues siempre se encerraban en la soledad de sus habitaciones cuando llegaba ese día festivo. Y sin importar cuántas veces Tachibana intentase persuadirles, siempre le ignoraban.

"¿Qué tal si hacemos una fiesta de Navidad? Si nunca celebraron Navidad como has dicho, ¡entonces esta será la oportunidad perfecta para eso! ¡Podemos hacer una fiesta de Navidad este año! De ese modo, todos podrán celebrar la Navidad juntos" dijo Yuki de repente, sacando a la mujer de pelo negro de su meditación.

Aya podía ver la emoción en el rostro de Yuki al decir eso. Era tan obvio que el joven estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de celebrar la Navidad junto con los otros residentes de la Mansión Crepúsculo. Y ver esa expresión de alegría en los ojos avellana del muchacho hacía que Aya no tuviese elección más que estar de acuerdo con él. Después de todo, era Yuki, quizás pudiesen finalmente celebrar la Navidad este año.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luka estaba sentado en el jardín mientras observaba a Sodom, su familiar, persiguiendo una mariposa, de nuevo en su forma humana. Había estado pensando en su nueva relación con Yuki después de que el joven recordase todo de su vida pasada. A pesar de que el otro había dicho que quería empezar todo con Luka de nuevo desde el principio, Luka estaba todavía dudando sobre ello.

Después de todo, no quería herir a Yuki de nuevo. Recordando que la última vez que Yuki amó a alguien, salió herido por esa persona. Es por eso que Luka estaba asustado por si hería al joven también. Herir a Yuki era lo último que quería hacer y Luka prefería no tener ninguna relación con el de ojos avellana en absoluto que herirle.

Pero Yuki estaba tan seguro de que Luka no le dañaría pues confiaba en que Luka no haría nada de eso. Aun así, era difícil para Luka el confiar en que su propio yo no dañaría a Yuki también. Porque ni siquiera él sabía si nunca haría daño a Yuki inintencionadamente, le pensamiento siempre estaba ahí, en su mente. Y le asustaba.

"¡Luka!" el sonido de su nombre al ser llamado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras el de ojos plateados se giraba a mirar al único que le había distraído.

La vista del joven de su interés logró aligerar su estado de ánimo mientras el Opast sonreía suavemente al otro "Yuki…" susurró suavemente, algo que era raro en él el hacer a excepción de que fuese para Yuki.

"¡Estaba buscándote!" el joven de ojos avellana jadeó mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

"¿Qué es? ¿Pasa algo?" el hombre de pelo negro inmediatamente se alarmó, pasando la mirada por sus alrededores en busca de cualquier intruso.

"No, eso no es todo. Me estaba preguntando si podías ayudarme con algo" dijo Yuki rápidamente, dándose cuenta de la expresión alarmada del otro.

"¿Qué es, entonces?" Luka ladeó la cabeza a un lado, una mirada confundida adornando su hermoso rostro.

"Bueno, la cosa es que… necesito tu ayuda para conseguir el árbol correcto para la fiesta de Navidad" dijo Yuki lentamente, un sonrojo deslizándose por su rostro mientras desviaba la mirada inmediatamente del Opast de ojos plateados.

"¿Un árbol? ¿Navidad?" Luka estaba sintiéndose confundido ahora. No entendía lo que el joven quería decir con árbol y Navidad. Nunca jamás había escuchado esas palabras antes. De verdad, algunas veces los humanos eran tan confusos.

"Si, Navidad. ¿No has escuchado nunca hablar de la Navidad, Luka?" Yuki asintió con la cabeza en afirmación, los ojos avellana miraron curiosamente a su amante.

El Opast negó con la cabeza ligeramente mientras seguía mirando curiosamente a Yuki. Yuki estaba desconcertado. Sabía que Luka no estaba acostumbrado a las fiestas del mundo humano. Aun así, pensar que el mayor no sabía nada sobre la Navidad le aturdía. Parecía que nadie se había molestado en decirle al Opast sobre ello, viendo que ni siquiera lo celebraban en esta mansión.

"Verás, la Navidad es una fiesta la cual siempre celebramos una vez al año. Para la gente cristiana, la Navidad es una fiesta anual en recuerdo al nacimiento de Cristo. Se hace el 25 de Diciembre de cada año. Aunque la gente que no es cristiana también lo celebra ahora" explicó el moreno pacientemente.

"Ya veo. ¿Y por qué necesitas un árbol para esta Navidad? ¿Es una de las tradiciones también?"

"Bueno, el árbol era usado para el árbol de Navidad. Decoramos el árbol con muchos adornos y colocamos los regalos de Navidad bajo él. Es un tipo de símbolo de Navidad" Yuki sonrió ampliamente, sus ojos avellana se veían felices ante la idea de decorar el árbol de Navidad con los otros.

"¿Qué tipo de árbol quieres?" preguntó el mayor, sacando a Yuki de sus pensamientos. Era obvio para Luka que el joven estaba también esperando por estas vacaciones pues la expresión en el rostro de Yuki daba cualquier indicación. Además, viendo la mirada feliz en el rostro de Yuki era algo que a Luka no le importaba ver todos los días.

"Oh, creo que podemos hacerlo con un piño si está bien contigo. Quiero decir, no quiero molestarte con mi petición…" dijo Yuki rápidamente antes de apagarse.

Los ojos plateados se suavizaron ante la visión del joven frente a él antes de palmear la cabeza contraria con cariño "Está bien. Lo encontraré por ti. ¿Cuándo lo necesitas?"

"Vamos a tener la fiesta el 24 de Diciembre. Así que, ¿puedes conseguirlo para antes de ese día, por favor? Porque todavía necesitaremos decorarlo" el moreno sonrió con calidez.

Luka sonrió suavemente ante la mirada en el rostro del jovencito mientras acariciaba el rostro de Yuki suavemente. Todavía se sentía irreal para él el tener a Yuki de vuelta de este modo. Algunas veces, Luka no podía evitar el temer que lo que había ocurrido entre él y el moreno no era nada más que un mero sueño. Aun así, la presencia de Yuki aquí, en frente de él, era una prueba de que no estaba soñando la decisión del moreno de quedarse con él. Luka solamente esperaba no decepcionar a Yuki como había hecho Wakamiya Kanata con anterioridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuki observó al Opast de ojos plateados desde la distancia hasta que desapareció antes de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. Yuki todavía estaba dudando sobre cómo debería comportarse con el otro, ahora que eran pareja. Porque, a pesar de que había dicho que quería empezar todo con Luka de nuevo desde el principio, Yuki todavía estaba inseguro de lo que debería hacer. Nunca tuvo una relación con alguien antes en esta vida y Kanata fue la primera persona que había llegado a amar aunque el mayor le decepcionó al final. Aun así, ni siquiera era suficiente para ayudarlo con su nueva relación con Luka. Había llegado a amar a Luka después de algunas ocasiones y aun así estaba inseguro de cómo decirle al mayor sus sentimientos.

De algún modo, se preguntaba si Touko podía ayudarle con algo así. Después de todo, la adolescente mayor le había ayudado con muchas cosas antes, quién sabe si también podía ayudarle con este tipo de cosa. Pero, en primer lugar, tenía que preguntarle a ella y a los otros si podían venir a la fiesta. No sería bueno que ninguno de ellos viniese a la fiesta de Navidad que él y los otros habían preparado. Además, Yuki había ido tan lejos como para pedirles a Tachibana-san y Tooma-san ayuda con la fiesta.

"¿Yuki? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" el sonido de su nombre al ser llamado le sacó de sus reflexiones mientras el moreno se giraba para ver a quien le había llamado.

La Zweilt de pelo largo estaba de pie tras él, sus ojos avellana le miraban inquisitivamente. Tras él estaba su hermano pequeño, Tsukumo, el cual estaba ocupado comiendo de la caja de pockys en su mano "Touko-chan… Tsukumo-kun" les sonrió a ambos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Yuki? Hace frío aquí, ¿por qué no vamos dentro?" preguntó la adolescente, mientras se rodeaba a sí misma con sus brazos.

"Ah, estaba viendo a Luka irse"

"¿Eh? ¿Luka fue a algún lado?" Tsukumo ladeó la cabeza con confusión, sus ojos avellana mirando a Yuki inquisitivamente.

"Hmm. Le pedí que buscase algo por mí. De todos modos, hay algo que quiero preguntaros a ambos" Yuki asintió como una afirmación.

"¿Qué es?"

"La verdad es que me preguntaba si los dos podríais quedaros el 24 de Diciembre en la Mansión" continuó el moreno, sus ojos avellana mirando con esperanza a sus guardianes.

"Claro, Tsukumo y yo no tenemos planes para ese día. ¿Pero qué pasa con esa repentina pregunta?" la Zweilt femenina miraba con curiosidad a Yuki. Era inusual que Yuki pidiese algo así. Sin embargo, Touko y los demás le habían dicho al moreno tantas veces que estaba bien que les pidiese cualquier cosa, aunque el amable joven siempre se negaba. Yuki siempre decía que no quería molestarles con sus peticiones, sin importar cuantas veces dijesen que era al contrario.

"Tenía la esperanza de que pudiésemos tener una fiesta de Navidad este año. Es por eso que decidí hacer una…así que… ¿vendríais, por favor?" Yuki desvió la mirada de ambos guardianes Zweilt, temía que ninguno de los dos quisiese venir. Y a pesar de que se había dicho a sí mismo que estaba bien si se negaban, no podía dejar de esperar que fuesen con él. Después de todo, la razón por la que hacía esta fiesta era para que ellos celebrasen la Navidad todos juntos.

Yuki estaba demasiado ocupado con sus propios pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Touko y Tsukumo estaban mirándole con cariño. Confiar en que el moreno les pediría algo así a ellos. Yuki nunca estuvo interesado en cosas como esas en su vida anterior o en esta. De repente, el moreno sintió su cuerpo ser envuelto por un cálido abrazo de la guardiana femenina, la cual estaba ocupada gritando lo adorable que era.

"Mmm, ¿Touko-chan?"

"¡Por supuesto que iremos! ¡No te preocupes, Tsukumo y yo también ayudaremos con las preparaciones de la fiesta!" dijo Touko con entusiasmo una vez que liberó al joven de su abrazo. Yuki solamente sonrió en agradecimiento ante la respuesta que le fue dada antes de que la mayor le arrastrase dentro de la Mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, el 24 de Diciembre finalmente había llegado. Estaban tan ocupados con todas las preparaciones para la fiesta que no se dieron cuenta de que la Navidad sería mañana. Luka había traído un buen pino para el árbol de Navidad con el cual Yuki y Touko se habían divertido decorando. El Opast de cabello negro había ayudado a Yuki con la compra de los regalos para todos los guardianes de Zweilt también, aunque la verdad es que el moreno también quería buscar el regalo adecuado para Luka. Pero, por supuesto, el Opast de ojos plateados no sabía nada de esto.

Estaban esperando a Takashiro y Senshirou ahora ya que ambos hombres todavía no habían llegado. Mientras tanto, Hotsuma el cual estaba hambriento por la falta de comida en la cocina, abrió el frigorífico en busca de algo que comer. El temperamental Zweilt vio el pastel de Navidad que Yuki había hecho el otro día. Yuki le había pedido ayuda a Tooma el otro día para que le enseñase a hacer el pastel, ya que el moreno quería hacer el pastel de Navidad por sí mismo. Le había llevado mucho tiempo antes de arreglárselas para hacer el pastel sin quemarlo. El moreno estaba tan feliz con su creación que había puesto el pastel en el frigorífico inmediatamente para que cuando lo sirviese, estuviese fresco.

Pero Hotsuma y Shuusei estaban justamente volviendo de su misión de Takashiro, así que el joven temperamental no sabía de esto. Cogió el pastel lentamente antes de sacar coger un tenedor y cuchillo para cortar el pastel. Iba por su segundo plato cuando Yuki y los demás entraron en la cocina, solamente para ser saludados por él devorando el pastel de Navidad, el cual era para la fiesta de Navidad. Todos se detuvieron mientras sus ojos se ampliaban al reconocer el pastel en el plato de Hotsuma.

Yuki estaba sorprendido. No sabía lo que decir cuando la vista de su pastel, el cual había sido comido por Hotsuma, apareció ante él. Se había esforzado en hacer ese pastel mientras se prguntaba que tipo de cara pondrían los otros cuando lo comiesen más tarde. Pero sabía que no sería capaz de ver sus reacciones porque Hotsuma se había comido todo el pastel solo… de algún modo, Yuki no podía evitar sentir una punzada de decepción instalarse en su corazón por ello.

"¡Agh! ¡Qué estás haciendo, idiota!" Touko fue la primera que salió de su aturdimiento mientras esta parecía enfadada con Hotsuma ahora.

"¿Qué pasa con este repentino alboroto? ¿No puedes ver que estoy comiendo?" se quejó Hotsuma, los ojos mirando acaloradamente a la guardiana.

"¡Ya lo sé! Pro, ¿qué narices crees que estás comiendo? ¡Ese pastel es el de la fiesta de Navidad, idiota!" Touko golpeó al otro en la cabeza. Se sorprendió al ver a Hotsuma comer el pastel casualmente y de pensar que el pastel que se había comido era el que había estado esperando probar, realmente el joven era exasperante.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Hotsuma parpadeó con confusión, sin entender el significado de la respuesta que Touko le había dado.

"Hotsuma, Yuki había hecho ese pastel especialmente para la fiesta de esta noche. Siempre se necesita de un pastel para la fiesta de Navidad, después de todo. Pero ya que te lo has comido…" explicó Shuusei lentamente antes de ir acallándose, inseguro de lo que decir.

"¿EH? ¿Este pastel era el de la fiesta de Navidad…? ¡Ugh! No lo sabía…" Hotsuma miró arrepentido el pastel medio comido antes de que su mirada fuese hacia Yuki, que estaba todavía en silencio, durante todo este tiempo. El moreno no había dicho nada del pastel desde que había llegado y recordando que Yuki era el único que se había esforzado en este, los otros no dejaban de mirarle con consternación.

"¿Yuki?" llamó Luka al moreno suavemente, los ojos plateados mirando con preocupación al joven a su lado.

"Está bien. Podemos pedirle a Takashiro-san que compre un pastel de Navidad de camino a la Mansión…" dijo Yuki lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Incluso con esa sonrisa en su rostro, Luka sabía que el otro no se estaba sintiendo bien. Después de todo, Luka había conocido a Yuki lo suficientemente bien como para ver que el joven estaba inquieto por el hecho de que su pastel había sido comido por Hotsuma a pesar de que Yuki había trabajo duro en este. Es por eso que el ver a Yuki forzándose a verse bien de este modo frente a sus guardianes le entristecía.

"Creo… Quiero esperar en mi habitación durante un tiempo" murmuró Yuki, antes de desviar la mirada de ellos. El joven salió de la cocina tranquilamente, los ojos avellana mirando hacia abajo pues no quería que los otros viesen su condición en ese momento. Los otros le observaron irse con preocupación mientras Touko todavía estaba mirando fijamente a Hotsuma, el cual estaba mirando la espalda de Yuki con culpabilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luka inmediatamente salió tras Yuki en el momento en que el moreno salió de la cocina. Estaba preocupado por la condición del moreno ya que sabía lo mucho que se había esforzado Yuki haciendo ese pastel. Es por eso que estaba seguro que el joven debía de estar muy triste por ello. Después de todo, Yuki le había dicho muchas veces que no podía esperar a ver las reacciones de los otros cuando comiesen su pastel. El joven había estado esperando ver con ganas la reacción de sus guardianes por el pastel que hizo, no podía esperar a verles comerlo.

Y pensar que su esperanza fue aplastada solo porque Hotsuma se había comido su pastel, de algún modo Luka no podía dejar de sentirse un poco molesto con el temperamental guardián. ¿Cómo pudo el otro comerse algo en lo que Yuki había trabajado tanto tan fácilmente? Además, ¿por qué no le pidió a Tooma que le cocinase algo si tenía tanta hambre? Pero eso no era importante para él. Por ahora, la única cosa que podía hacer era intentar animar a Yuki y esperar que el joven no se sintiese demasiado molesto por lo que había ocurrido en la cocina.

"¿Yuki? ¿Puedo entrar?" llamó ligeramente a la puerta de la habitación del joven.

Una voz suave desde dentro diciendo que entrase antes de que el Opast de ojos plateados abriese la puerta lentamente. Yuki estaba sentado en su cama mientras miraba el escenario fuera de su habitación, con su espalda de cara a Luka. Luka no pudo evitar el sentir que su corazón se retorcía un poco ante la vista, el joven se veía tan solo y abandonado cuando estaba así. El hombre de pelo negro se acercó a él lentamente pues no quería sacar a Yuki de entre sus pensamientos al asustarle, antes de sentarse cerca de él.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó suavemente, su mano acariciando el pelo contrario suavemente.

"No es nada…" murmuró Yuki lentamente, sus ojos avellana todavía negándose a mirarle.

"Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. No tengo ningún vínculo con los otros de aquí, además de ti. Es por eso que simplemente dime todo lo que sientes. No tienes que contenerte, Yuki" engatusó suavemente el Opast de ojos plateados, su mano no dejaba de acariciar el pelo contrario.

"Hay otra razón por la que hice esta fiesta de Navidad…" empezó lentamente. Los ojos avellana dirigieron la mirada hacia el Opast a su lado. Yuki había sabido desde el principio que la razón por la que se había molestado en tener la fiesta de Navidad aquí no era solo porque quisiese ver a los otros celebrar la Navidad juntos. No. Había algo más que le hacía querer tener una fiesta de Navidad. Y quizás esa razón era la única que le hacía estar tan emocionado sobre hacer un éxito de la fiesta de Navidad.

"Solía tener una fiesta de Navidad con los niños en el orfanato Asahi. Todos los años, decorábamos el orfanato con el tema de la Navidad. En ese momento, Kanata-san estaba allí con nosotros también. A pesar de que se había ido del orfanato, siempre venía por Navidad. El año pasado… me dijo que esperaba poder probar mi pastel de Navidad, ya que prometí que haría uno para él. Al final, nunca lo probó ya que me dejó. Es por eso que este año… esperaba que en lugar de Kanata-san… tú y los demás pudieseis probarlo. Ese era mi deseo de Navidad… pero parece que no se hará realidad ahora" continuó tranquilamente Yuki, los ojos avellana mirando al suelo, abatidos.

Luka estaba desconcertado. Cuando pidió al joven que le dijese sobre lo que le había molestado, no esperaba escuchar este tipo de respuesta. Sabía que a pesar de que Yuki hubiese dicho que quería empezar todo con Luka desde el principio, el joven todavía era incapaz de olvidar completamente a Wakamiya Kanata. Aun así, pensar que Yuki iría tan lejos como para reemplazar el lugar de Kanata con sus guardianes y él mismo, era algo inesperado. Parece que el moreno realmente estaba intentando a su modo animar a Luka y los guardianes Zweilt. El pensamiento de Yuki esforzándose tanto por él, hizo que Luka no se detuviese y abrazase al joven.

"¿Lu-… Luka?" exclamó Yuki con sorpresa por el repentino movimiento.

"Está bien. Todavía podemos hacer que tu deseo se haga realidad. Escuché de Tachibana que Takashiro estaba atrapado en el tráfico en este momento. Pasará un tiempo antes de que llegue. Creo que todavía tienes tiempo para hacer el pastel de nuevo. Y esta vez, te ayudaré con él. Aunque no estoy seguro de si puedo ser de gran ayuda" aseguró Luka al moreno suavemente, mientras inhalaba el olor de Yuki contra su cuerpo.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo Yuki por lo bajo, la mirada dudosa en los ojos avellana clavada en él.

"Lo estoy. Así que, por favor, no estés triste de nuevo" Luka se alejó del moreno, sus ojos plateados observándole con solemnidad. Yuki observó tranquilamente la mirada en el rostro del otro. Sabía que había hecho al otro preocuparse por él cuando Luka estaba mirándole de ese modo. Y conociéndole, Luka no dejaría de preocuparse por él hasta que estuviese seguro de que Yuki estaría bien. Yuki suspiró incómodamente antes de asentir, de acuerdo con la petición del Opast de ojos plateados.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al final, se las arreglaron para hacer otro pastel antes de que Takashiro llegase. Y aunque Luka no ayudó mucho a Yuki, la presencia del hombre ayudó a que Yuki se calmase. Además, Ria y Touko inmediatamente habían ofrecido su ayuda una vez que se enteraron que el moreno estaba planeando hacer el pastel una vez más. Hotsuma incluso le había ayudado a preparar todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer el pastel tras disculparse con él por el pastel comido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Takashiro llegase y la fiesta empezase. En general, la fiesta fue un gran éxito pues todos estaban divirtiéndose juntos. Yuki observó sus alrededores con satisfacción. Estaba tan feliz de verlos a todos tan felices. Después de todo, era raro ver a todos juntos porque siempre estaban muy ocupados durante los días laborales. Es por eso que verles divirtiéndose juntos de ese modo, era suficiente para hacer que su corazón se llenase de felicidad.

Podía ver a Ria y a Touko, que estaban ocupadas hablando la una con la otra animadamente. Mientras Tsukumo, Senshirou y Shuusei estaba viendo un partido entre Kuroto y Hotsuma con interés. Incluso Takashiro y Sairi estaban disfrutando bebiendo de su vino y jugando una partida de ajedrez. Era tan agradable ver todo este después de una semana llena de trabajo.

"¿Yuki?" el sonido de su nombre del Opast a su lado, le sacó con sorpresa de sus pensamientos para que el de ojos avellana mirase al hombre que le había llamado.

"Luka…"

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó el mayor, los ojos plateados miraban inquisitivamente al moreno.

"Es solo… Estoy muy feliz de que se estén divirtiendo" sonrió Yuki suavemente, los ojos avellana miraron a su alrededor con cariño.

"¿Y cómo estás tú? ¿Te estás divirtiendo también, Yuki?" pero antes de que Yuki pudiese siquiera responder a su pregunta, el moreno, que se había girado a mirar a Luka, jadeó ligeramente ante la vista fuera de la ventana, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo va mal?" preguntó Luka en alerta, los ojos plateados volviéndose hacia afuera.

"No. ¡Pero mirad! Está nevando…" Yuki sacudió al cabeza frenéticamente antes de señalar a los pocos de nieve que caían fuera. Todos se acercaron a ellos mientras miraban la nieva con fascinación.

"Es tan bonito…" susurró suavemente Touko, sus ojos mirando la nieve caer con fascinación.

Yuki sonrió por las palabras que la guardiana había pronunciado. Los ojos avellana miraron a su alrededor una vez más antes de tirar de la manga de Luka ligeramente. Después de asegurarse de que todos estaban demasiado ocupados observando la nieve y nadie estaba prestándole atención a ello, Yuki inmediatamente llevó al Opast de ojos plateados fuera de la habitación; lejos de los demás. El mayor miró a su compañero con confusión antes de dejarse sacar de la habitación.

"Yuki, ¿qué pasa?" los ojos plateados miraron al moreno frente a él con confusión una vez que estuvieron solos.

Las preparaciones para la fiesta de Navidad le habían hecho olvidar el decirle a Luka sus sentimientos por él. Pero ahora, una vez que estuvieron solo, Yuki no pudo evitar recordar que no le había dicho al mayor sus sentimientos por él. Además, aunque Luka nunca le había preguntado por ello, Yuki sabía que el Opast de ojos plateados también se sentía preocupado por los sentimientos de Yuki hacia él. Después de todo, a pesar de que Yuki le había prometido que empezarían todo desde el principio de nuevo; el moreno nunca le había dicho ni una vez a Luka sobre su amor por el Opast de cabellos negros. Pero esta vez, Yuki no dudaría más porque estaba seguro de que amaba a Luka y quería que el hombre estuviese a su lado para siempre. Y con ese pensamiento en mente, el de ojos avellana clavó su mirada solemnemente en los plateados antes de darle su regalo.

"Solo quería darte tu regalo de Navidad cuando estuviésemos solos. Feliz navidad, Luka"

Luka estaba desconcertado. Estaba tan ocupado ayudando a Yuki con las preparaciones de la fiesta que ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que el moreno también le consiguiese algo como regalo de Navidad. Aun así, que Luka supiese que Yuki había ido tan lejos como para buscarle algo era suficiente como para hacer que el corazón de Luka se llenase de felicidad. Le emocionaba saber que el moreno se preocupaba suficiente por él como para encontrar el regalo perfecto para él a pesar de que acababan de empezar esta relación.

"Ah, Feliz navidad, Yuki" y con eso, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los del moreno, besándole suavemente.

Se retiró un momento después, mirando el rostro sonrojado del moreno frente a él. Yuki le devolvió la mirada, su rostro todavía sonrojado por el beso. Después de un tiempo el moreno sonrió suavemente al mayor "Que tengas una maravillosa navidad, Luka. Te amo" murmuró Yuki, sintiendo su cara sonrojarse de nuevo. Era difícil para él decir sus sentimientos hacia el mayor porque, a pesar de que sabía que Luka jamás se burlaría de él, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado por ello. Después de todo, esta era la primera vez que confesaba su amor hacia la persona que amaba, ya que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando estuvo enamorado de Kanata-san.

"Gracias por el regalo" Luka se rio ligeramente mientras abrazaba a Yuki, sintiéndose muy feliz por la confesión del joven. Yuki no dijo nada, simplemente correspondió el abrazo de Luka, sintiéndose feliz el calor de los brazos de su amante. Por ahora, disfrutaría de este momento entre él y Luka. Porque mientras Luka estuviese a su lado, sabía que no estaría solo en cada Navidad, cada año.


End file.
